Follow the Red
by HollowDemon
Summary: Detective Wolf is following the trail of a serial killer. But as he gets deeper and deeper into the mystery, secrets long kept in the dark are found... and some secrets are worth killing for...


_**Little Red Riding Hood (Reappropriated)**_

_**This is my first Fanfic, one that I wrote for an English assignment hahahahahaha. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the ORIGINAL STORY I do however own the plot of this one so :p**_

_**This story is REAPPROPRAITED you have been warned**_

_**Read on, Enjoy and REVIEW!**_

The darkness was all consuming as a woman ran panting from her assailant. She gasped for air and threw a look over her shoulder. A shadow ambled along behind her like it had all the time in the world.

The woman redoubled her efforts skidding around a corner into an alley littered with rubbish. The stench of desperation filled the alley as the woman ran only to hit the end of the line. A wall loomed in front of the woman as she ran to it punching it with her fists hoping against hope for it to vanish. All in vain.

'We told you the payment was due,' said a quiet sultry voice 'now you pay for it'. 'NO! PLEASE! I'll GET THE MONEY JUST DON'T...'sobbed the woman. A gorgeous blond woman walked out of the shadows, her golden blond hair framed her heart shaped face with sapphire blue eyes and pouty lips turned into a small smile.

She eyed the woman lazily like a cat that stares down its already caught prey. Deafening silence as the blonde woman seemed to ponder her answer. A small hope lit in the woman's breast as she thought she might be spared but that hope was snuffed out as soon as it came. 'No, you pay now' the blonde beauty said a full smile on her lips now as she slowly reached for her belt and pulled out a large knife.

The woman let out a gurgling scream before she faded from existence.

John Hunter a.k.a wolf surveyed the gruesome scene in the alley. A body lay on the ground long brown hair fanned out like a pillow where she lay and her face cold and serene. Her body on the other hand... Gruesome cuts and symbols lay etched in the skin winding around her body like some sick artist painted them on. In the centre of her chest a rose jutted out of a hole there. The rose... Wolf thought.

There had been many murder cases. All unsolved the only similarity was the rose. This killer obviously took pleasure in killing and thanks to the rose she was the villain known as Red. Wolf glanced around the area cold, calculating eyes running over and processing everything.

'Now that gives a whole new meaning to a pot plant' laughed a smooth voice. 'Show some respect' a gruff voice said followed by the sound of a slap. 'Oi!' the smooth voice said indignantly and outraged.

Turning around with a sigh Wolf glanced at the two approaching him. A young man rubbing the back of his head whom had brown hair and piercing green eyes and a ferocious scowl, he wore simple jeans and a shirt saying I'm with stupid with an arrow pointing to the person next to him.

The other person walking with him had black stubble and bored looking brown eyes. He wore jeans, a white shirt that clung like a second skin and a beanie that couldn't hold some of his black locks that stuck out at odd places.

'Show bags, Grim' Wolf greeted the men with a nod whom looked up at their nicknames. 'Wolf' they chorused together. Grim took off his beanie and stuffed it in his pocket as he bent down and examined the body. With a gloved hand he moved the body around and viewed from different angles as he tried to discover what could have been the killing blow.

'Approx time of death would be around 1am to 2am this morning the wounds are still quite fresh and weepy. The stab to the jugular here' Grim said moving the ladies face to the side revealing a horrific hole in the neck. 'Is not what killed her it seems that she was bled out from the cuts' Grim continued monotonously not paying any attention to the queasy looking Show bags.

'Same calling card as the others' Wolf stated nodding at the gruesome rose. 'But is it the same person? Or a copycat?' Wolf pondered. Grim shrugged standing up. 'I'll know more after the autopsy Wolf' Grim said walking towards a van that had pulled up to retrieve the body.

Wolf glanced at the body again before turning around to go back to the station. As he drove to the station Wolf thought hard about the case and the apparent match to the serial murders. This was the thirteenth victim this year taken by the infamous Red. No prints, no camera feeds, no witnesses. Nothing was there to find the identity of Red.

'Our victims name was Cindy Rella' said Show bags 'she's a cleaner for the stepsisters hotel, no criminal record or any history doing anything wrong, she's a goody two shoes, has a husband to match his names Steve Prince'. Grim walked into the room looking... well grim. 'Our victim was killed by a stab directly into the heart it was killing blow' Grim said a look of disgust in his eyes and tone 'All the other cuts and such were post mortem, I tried searching for prints on the body but like the others, no bingo'

Wolf shook his head. Just like all the other ones Wolf thought sadly. 'Where did our Vic live?' Wolf asked staring at Cindy's picture like she held the answer to solving everything. '18 Charming road' Said Show bags after a quick glance at some notes in his hands. Grabbing his hoodie and badge Wolf walked to the elevator and descended to the car park. Finding 18 Charming Road took no time at all and Wolf looked on at a small quaint cottage with small flowers held in small garden pens and large pumpkins displayed near the front fence.

Walking to the front door Wolf knocked and waited for someone to answer. After a small delay the door creaked open and a handsome man stood there the obvious signs of grieving and tearstains marred his face. 'May I help you' Steve sniffled. 'I'm John Hunter, I'm working your wife's case and would like to ask some questions if you could make some time' said Wolf politely. Steve nodded a look of pain and utter misery on his face as he stepped to the side allowing his guest entry.

They walked into a small well furnished living room. A coffee table and some comfortable lounges looked onto a T.V or a beautiful view of... The road. Wolf sat down and began his questioning. 'Where were you last night Mr Prince?' asked a blunt Wolf. 'I was at a friend's watching the football and stayed the night there, I got back this morning' sniffled a miserable Steve. Nodding and taking small notes on a pad Wolf continued. 'Do you know anyone who would have any reason to do this?' asked Wolf glancing at Steve and gauging his reaction. 'No one comes to mind, my Cindy made no enemies everyone loved her' sobbed Steve holding his face.

Pursing his lips Wolf took down the notes and asked one more question. 'May I look around? There may be clues prudent to the case your wife may have left' Wolf said looking Steve in the eye. With a sniffle and a nod Wolf stood and began a slow laborious search.

Hours passed in long slow drabs as Wolf searched room by room for anything and everything that might point at the killer. Leaving no pillow unturned Wolf scanned for anything of use. Just as Wolf was sure that there was nothing to help in the investigation he noticed something odd about an air conditioning unit. Were the air con met the wall a part of the plastic was uneven and seemed cracked, it looked like it was opened with regularity.

Reaching up Wolf pulled on the cracked part of the plastic and felt it come away with ease. A small black book fell to the floor with a dull thud. Picking up the book and turning it over he noted with a flicker of hope that it was a diary. Perhaps there is something this time, maybe...

Pocketing the small diary Wolf made his way out of the house and back to the station.

Wolf sat at his desk flicking through the diary entries and with a grin noted it was written by the Victim Cindy Rella. Some of the entries were rather dull and pointless; others held a small part of Cindy's personality. The Diary seemed to hold nothing until...

Saturday 18th April

I'm scared... Those people came to me. They knew my name and told me that I owed them. They said they come on behalf of Bad Forest Co. I thought they were a group of people who sold candy bars. They are much more.

I remember when I found out about Bad Forest Co. They left some trial candy on the doorstep. One bite and I was hooked...

Every second I could only think of the taste and the feelings those bars gave me; I tried finding the bars at a store. Any store but they had no idea what I was talking about. I finally found them online when I thought I would go insane without one of those bars. They sold boxes and shipped them over. I didn't have the money but I brought it. I continued buying building a large debt. It was as addictive as gambling but I had no chance of a return of my money.

That's when it happened. They found me... They said I had to return what I owed or bad things would happen. I didn't believe them. They are after all a candy store. Wrong.

Bad things started happening. Small at first like things going missing then it got larger, to breaking and entering, mass stealing, stalking. They even set a fire in the Step Sister Hotel that killed three people. I couldn't go to anyone. They said if I talked that Steve, My Steve would be begging for death by the end of the week.

Then SHE came. The one they are all talking about. RED, The Rose of Death. She said I had one month before debts would be payed one way or another.

Wolf read the lines and put together some connections and theories. Whatever Cindy Rella had gotten involved in was not just a simple Candy company. Whatever it is got her killed. Turning the page Wolf read the few lines on the page.

19th Sunday May

It's been a month... I still owe so much... They've been following me. I have to get away! Get them away from Steve. I Don't Want To Die!

Dropping the book in shock Wolf sat wide eyed at what he had learnt. A lead to follow at last. Grinning, a dark look on Wolf's face he stood up and grabbing the diary walked towards his boss.

Henry Green a.k.a Sarge. Wolf found Sarge sitting behind a desk that groaned under the weight of the paperwork occupying its space. Sarge sat rubbing his temples. His face wore a permanent scowl and bore lines of stress. His black hair speckled with premature grey and his dark hard brown eyes looked tired and world weary.

Leaning against the doorframe with a smirk Wolf looked on at his frayed boss. 'You know if you put a pot plant at that desk of yours you would have your own rainforest' Said a grinning Wolf. Sarge's head snapped up and stared down wolf. 'Ha ha ha very funny Wolf, would you like to contribute to the removal of this "rainforest" as you say' Sarge growled out gesturing all around him to the papers.

'As much as I'd love to Sarge' Wolf said mockingly 'I've got a lead on that serial killer, Red'. Sarge stood up so quickly some of the paper work blew over. 'What lead?' Sarge snapped out the weariness in his eyes gone and replaced with determination. Wolf snagged the diary out of his pocket and threw it to Sarge whom began flicking through it.

Sarge looked up in confusion at the diary entries and glanced at Wolf opening his mouth to ask what he was talking about. 'April 19th Saturday' Wolf said simply leaning coolly against the door frame head cocked to the side waiting for Sarge to make the same connection he had minutes before.

Sarge's eyes widened as he read the entries seeing the obvious implications and a predatory grin spread onto his weathered features. 'Bout god damn time we got a break' Sarge gritted out. Wolf merely grinned as he walked out the door to begin running down leads.

Bad Forest Co was a very secretive organisation it would seem. The whole day for Wolf was spent learning about the company. It was all he thought about as he drove home trying to make any and all connections to the infamous Red.

Pulling into his driveway Wolf viewed his home. His home. Surrounded by friendly neighbours and decorate with flowers, there was a wraparound porch that had a BBQ sitting on it waiting to be used. The footpath led to a set of intricate French doors that had curving, weaving vines seemingly trapped in the flawless wood.

Stepping towards the door Wolf pushed it open and was assaulted by the sound of barking and a rather large missile knocking him over. Wolf shielded his face from the slobbery snakelike tongue that attached him furiously. 'OI Shadow, Down Girl, Get...OOOOOFFFF' Wolf gasped in pain as the dog's legs stamped on a rather delicate part of him.

Pushing Shadow off whose tongue lolled out of her head and bounced in time to her heavy excited pants. She was a large sheepdog with a healthy appetite for trouble. Getting up slowly and wincing Wolf took slow small steps to get inside his home.

As soon as he walked through the door the smell of a succulent roast filled the air. The aroma was so strong that Wolf could taste the juicy meats and vegetables in his mouth. Mouth watering and stomach growling Wolf walked to the kitchen Shadow lopping behind. What Wolf always thought to be a goddess stood over the sink humming a tune only she could hear?

Wolf as always admired the beauty before him. Black hair that seemed to glisten with its own light much like that of the full moon in the night. Rosy lips that captured the perfect colour of red that seemed to invoke passion turned into a pleasant smile. Piercing forest green eyes, which could look in and through you in a heartbeat.

Her skin a pale white that shimmered in all light that caused a halo or aura of white to surround her only adding to Wolf's theory of a goddess on earth. Walking up with a smile tugging at his lips Wolf surprised the woman whom gave a startled yelp of surprise before her face lit up in recognition.

'John!' The goddess cried with glee as she turned and flung herself into the man's arms. Wolf stroked the woman's hair and inhaled her scent that reminded him of crystal clear beach waters and vanilla. 'Good to see you to Cassandra' Wolf chuckled closing his eyes and simply holding the woman he loved with all his heart.

Wolf glanced at his reflection in the window and saw a man weighed by responsibility, ungroomed black hair stuck up in odd places and lay close to his shoulders, and stubble gave him a somewhat wild appearance to go with his nickname. But the most catching feature were his eyes, one a deep dark brown almost black and a pale green that caused an animalistic aura to emanate out of him. Letting out a breath Wolf let his worries and stresses fall away for a time and forgot his problems of the day for a while.

Wolf looked at the surrounding buildings and then back at the address he had. With a growl of frustration Wolf tore apart the paper and spun on his heel. Another dud address and it was becoming old fast. Every time they hit a dead end was another lead gone in an investigation with so few.

Jumping in to his car Wolf made the arduous and grating journey back to headquarters. Stepping out of the elevator Wolf stalked over to a tired looking Show bags. 'Another dead end' growled Wolf 'what else you got?' Pursing his lips and rubbing his eyes Show bags stared at the computer screen hitting a few key strokes before he frowned.

'All the other leads are being looked into, so nothing for you to go look up' yawned Show bags. Wolf took a deep breath to calm his rising temper at this case. Red would not get away again. Going to his cluttered desk Wolf sat down and began typing his small report on how the lead was a dead end, after he was finished he lay back and thought more on the case.

What kind of company doesn't have a working address? Or goes to such lengths not to be found out? Wolf thought frustrated. All the candy they "supposedly" sell are not in stores and can only be brought and ordered online and delivered to your...

A loud curse left Wolf's lips causing a newbie to trip over in shock. How could I have been so bloody stupid? Wolf thought angrily. They deliver. All I have to do his follow the package back to the place it originated from. That means he would have to be ready to shadow the messenger.

Wolf stood up and went to tell Sarge his plan.

'No can do Wolf' Sarge stated bluntly. 'Why the hell not' Wolf hissed annoyed 'all I'd need is a real address that no one lives at and surveillance on the house'. Rubbing his temples and looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders once more Sarge looked at Wolf. 'we don't have the manpower Wolf, we've got cases piling up and no time to chase a "maybe" lead, we need to deal with the things of more substance' Sarge monotonously said. 'This is something of "More Substance"' Wolf gritted out 'Red has more victims than any other serial killer, they won't stop and the public is losing faith in our ability to do our jobs'

'I'm sorry Wolf but middle management' Sarge said shaking his head making middle management sound like the bane of existence which in all fairness it probably was. 'Has ordered me to leave the case alone, to drop it and focus on other cases, I can't spare the manpower to aid you'

Wolf caught the "aid you comment" and a glint of understanding lit his eyes. While Sarge couldn't send more people to help Wolf he hadn't shut him down meaning that Wolf could continue his case. Sarge nodded his words finally getting to Wolf and with a nod that was returned by Wolf gave his obvious dismissal.

Walking from Sarge's office and to his desk, Wolf began the laborious task of setting up a delivery to be made to an unused address. After setting up the address Wolf read that it would take about two to three days for a delivery to be made. Sighing Wolf got up dreading the discomfort of the next couple of nights sitting on stakeout.

Eyes aching from staying awake for so long Wolf watched droopily from his car for the delivery of "candy" to be delivered. Yawning for the umpteenth time Wolf grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip. Only to find it empty. Cursing his luck he glared at the address of delivery. Just as he was about to nod off into long overdue sleep a pair of headlights blinded him as they turned on to the street.

Feeling very awake Wolf watched like a hawk as the car stopped in front of the address and a large burly man stepped out. Wearing dull faded clothing, the obviously tired man went to the back of the car and retrieved a large box that he promptly walked to the front door of the delivery address and dropped the box with little care as to what happened to the goods inside.

As the car drove off Wolf turned on the car engine and began following being sure as to not arouse suspicion. For half an hour he followed the car ahead becoming disoriented quickly in the city which quickly began to feel like a labyrinth.

Just when Wolf thought the car was never going to stop it pulled into a large building that looked abandoned. Wolf looked at the rundown building and felt a sense of foreboding run through his being. Something? Wolf couldn't think what felt... Off.

Wolf wrote down the license plate number of the car that he had been following in his notebook and noted down the address that it stopped at. Half an hour is plenty of time to memorise the license plate number Wolf thought sleepily.

Having found the building Wolf decided he should go in the next morning after a well deserved rest at home.

Wolf rested for the night in the arms of his love and the next morning felt life in his veins and a determination to follow the lead he had found to the end. Driving to the address he was led to the day before and parking a short way away Wolf got out and walked towards the dreary building. Reaching the door Wolf noted that the door looked well used. It wasn't a pretty door it was designed for the pure purpose of making sure no one got through.

Eyeing the metal imposing door and its locks that seemed so standard. Reaching into his pocket and grabbing something Wolf continued eyeing the door as well as his surroundings. Metal glinted from Wolf's pocket as he brought a small piece of wire and weaved it through the lock. When the weaving was complete Wolf delivered a sharp whack to the lock and wire.

CLANG, Click. The metal door being hit echoed around the seemingly deserted building. The door groaned open when it's lock came lose, Wolf pocketed his wire and drew his regulation Glock pistol, the dull metal glinted dangerously in the light of the building as Wolf walked in.

The rundown outside of the building proved to be a lie as Wolf walked down pristine sterile white halls his gun at home in his hands listening for any sound that could lead him to the owners of this place. Walking in the corridors Wolf grew disoriented as all the halls looked exactly the same. Just as he was planning to turn back and find his way back to the entrance echoing voices caught his attention.

The echo was so faint as to be almost non-existent but Wolf managed to follow it until he stood in a different looking hallway. Scuff marks on the ground showed it to be a place of heavy traffic such as trolleys bearing a large load.

Wolf reached a door with a simple sign. "Warning trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again". The voices came from the other side of the door muffled and incomprehensible for most of the conversation. Some words escaped the room to be heard by an attentive Wolf. 'Profit...Competition...Suspect...' a rasping voice spoke softly.

Deciding to get a move along with his investigation Wolf raised a fist and knocked putting the Glock pistol behind him so as to appear harmless. The voices cut off abruptly as Wolf's fist came into contact with the door.

Clunking footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. The door swung open without a sound and a huge hulking mass of a man stood before Wolf. His face was scarred and eyes covered by stylish sunglasses and a black suit clung to him barely containing his bulging muscles. A dull sneer twisted the man's face till the rasping voice came again. 'Woods step aside, allow our visitor entry' it said.

Stepping past the thing that would make the Hulk feel like less of a man Wolf walked into the room and spotted the source of the voice. A kindly old woman with a pleasant smile and lines that showed her great age sat in a large leather seat that looked far too big for her tiny form. Her eyes looked to be pools of knowledge and had a twinkle of them like that of a grandmother.

She looked fragile and delicate like a touch would break her. Glancing around the room Wolf noted the other occupants. A pudgy man sat in another seat across from the old woman looking like he was sweating an ocean or at least trying to.

A man with a shiny bald head, a serious look and an Italian Suit stood with his hands behind him in a manner that screamed noble, or as Wolf thought of it stuck up prick. The man's bald head looked like it had been in a bowling ball polisher with the amount of shine it was giving off that looked unnatural.

The last occupant caught Wolf's eye longer than the others. Golden blonde hair cascaded and framed an angelic face and pouting lips. Blue sapphires glinted where her eyes should have been, the blue slits of her eyes showed her boredom at the current situation. Her entire attitude screamed boredom.

Sitting side on with a leg thrown over the seats side and an elbow propped on the other arm holding her face. A white tank top showed underneath a black vest jacket and simple jeans adorned this docile creature sitting in the seat. Snapping out of his stupor Wolf turned and faced the elder woman. 'I apologise for interrupting I'm John Hunter from the Police I came to ask a few questions about a murder investigation that is currently underway' Wolf stated simply. 'I can wait for a few moments if you wish Miss...'trailed off Wolf.

'Gran, please just call me Gran everyone does' chuckled the elderly woman 'I can talk now we were just finishing' Gran said turning to the serious man and the pudgy blob. The serious baldy gave a sharp nod and left the room. 'Now murder you say my dear what could have possibly happened' asked a shocked looking Gran.

Sighing Wolf recounted the tale whilst keeping his eyes fixed on Gran and the other occupants for any subtle hints that they know. At the mention of the Rose the young woman seemed to become less bored and her eyes sharpened piercing into Wolf with a steady gaze of ice.

Finishing the tragic tale Gran gasped in horror. 'Cindy the poor dear, she was one of our best customers what else could she have gotten mixed up in?' Gran gasped. Wolf had a gut feeling that the elderly woman was lying through her teeth, but he could only play ball with so little evidence to support him.

'I don't know Gran' Stated Wolf simply 'So you don't know anything?' Gran shook her head and Wolf felt the gut feeling grow stronger that she was lying her arse off. 'Thank you for your time' Wolf said simply then turned to walk out the way he came all the while thinking he needed to look into Bad Forest Company even more.

As soon as Wolf left Gran turned to the young woman 'Well Rose it seems I must now clean up your mess' Gran snarled angrily. The woman Rose turned to Gran and looked her in the eyes 'I left no evidence as normal I even checked so he must have found an unknown source, perhaps a witness of some sort' said Rose logically. Lacing her fingers together Gran leaned her head on her hands and had a pondering expression on her face. 'Perhaps... No matter he got too close to discovering us; take something from him Red... Make him wish for death' Gran said a smirk twisting her features into that of a demented crone.

Rose nodded and stood gracefully 'I shall take away everything this man is Gran, I'll begin searching for John Hunter and find out where he lives right away' Said Rose simply turning on her heel and leaving to begin finding all she could on John Hunter.

Wolf returned to the false address of the day before and found the candy box still untouched on its side at the door. Getting out of the car and promptly picking up the box he placed the package in the car. Leaving the street Wolf returned to the office to plan out his next move.

Those words echoed through his mind again as he thought of Cindy Rella's Diary.

_I remember when I found out about Bad Forest Co. They left some trial candy on the doorstep. __**One bite **__and I was __**hooked**__..._

That was an odd thing top put down and sounded all too familiar but in a different setting. He remembered cases where drug addicts spoke of how they didn't mean to. They only had a small piece or did it once. But as soon as they did they were hooked and couldn't get away. Wanting to affirm his suspicions he sent the candy in for testing with Grim, and if proven right then this would be far bigger than any single homicide can dream of being.

Grim had looked at the candy sceptically and glanced at a serious Wolf, giving a sigh Grim nodded and said the testing would take a few days at least.

Wolf went home pondering the case and all the inconsistencies. Wolf was never prepared for the hell he would find.

He walked to the door of his home and noticed the front door ajar and the lack of a black missile called Shadow. This set Wolf on edge as he pushed the door open. Taking slow measured steps Wolf glanced around his senses working overtime picking up everything he would have otherwise missed. There was an overabundance of air freshener he noted which struck him as odd since there was no need for the air freshener.

Walking into the kitchen answered everything in a matter of seconds. Crimson drops spattered every surface. A large red pool lay in the middle of the kitchen and at its heart lay Cassandra. Her face a mask of peace and sleep despite the gore surrounding her perfect form. A red rose protruded from her chest. Wolf staggered forward in a hazy stupor and fell to his knees in the pool of blood at his loves side.

'Cassandra' whispered Wolf shock and utter heartbreak in his tone. He picked up her head and cradled her in his arms wishing for her to wake up and say everything was fine again. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. 'Cass, no please, Cassandra' Wolf sobbed touching her serene angelic face. Sobs wracked Wolf as the weight of the situation crashed down on him. A primal urge swept through Wolf and all he could do was obey the urge. A howl without words echoed across the neighbourhood sending animals running and causing people to shiver and pause. Even Death in his cloak of shadow felt a shudder crawl down his infinitely cold spine. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CASSANDRA!' Howled Wolf to the sky and the stars above.

Sobs swept through Wolf as he held his beloved's body and rocked back and forth. He didn't even notice when the police arrived. He didn't see a shocked Sarge, Grim or Show bags he only saw and felt the loss. Cassandra... His Cassandra gone like the light of day as it faded to night.

Wolf was so numb he barely registered himself fighting off the hands that threatened to take him from the body of his lost love. He didn't even register the needle going in to him nor the sleepiness that over took him in his sorrow.

Waking up in a white room, Wolf at first looked confused until what had happened crashed back down onto him. Cassandra... Was gone. The world for Wolf felt like a much colder less welcoming place all of a sudden. Just as the waves of sorrow were about to crash into him and send him into a depression few could ever hope to crawl out of the door to the room he was in opened.

A weary and depressed Sarge trudged through and collapsed onto a chair that Wolf only just realised was next to the bed he was in. With a look of deep sadness Sarge gazed into Wolf's eyes. 'I-I'm so sorry Wolf' said Sarge with a tone of sincerity 'I can't believe t-this happened'. Breaking Wolf's gaze Sarge looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

'You're off the case Wolf' whispered Sarge. A pin drop silence filled the room as its atmosphere quickly changed. 'What are you talking about Sarge' said Wolf quietly only adding to the uneasiness and hostility in the room. 'You are too close to the case Wolf you ca...' 'I FUCKING CAN, I WILL FIND RED AND MAKE THEIR LIFE HELL!' Wolf screamed causing Sarge to wince. 'It's protocol' Sarge said weakly. 'Fuck protocol' growled Wolf.

'Look you can't wor...' 'Get out' interrupted Wolf staring down a suddenly shocked Sarge. 'I don't under...' 'You heard me get the FUCK OUT!' shouted Wolf interrupting Sarge yet again. Sarge's shoulders slumped in defeat as he stood and walked to the door. Pausing at the door Sarge stood there 'I really am sorry John. Cassandra was loved by many and will be missed' Sarge spoke quietly before walking the rest of the way out and closing the door leaving Wolf alone once more.

'No one will miss her as much as I will Sarge' whispered Wolf to the empty air of the room. What would he do now? He had no life to go home to, no meaning to live... Wolf felt something stir in his heart something that was buried under the sorrow. Rage boiled in Wolf screaming and howling at him to find the one who did this to him. Revenge... that was his meaning now.

Wolf had a hunch on where to find Red but he needed information. Information now denied to him by the people he calls friends. The lab results on the candy bars would make or break this case. And either lead him to Red or his own grave. Resolve and anger danced in his veins as he stood and found some new clean clothes folded neatly beside him on the side table.

Getting out of the bedclothes he wore Wolf put on the jeans and black belt, putting on a white muscle top, black hoodie and a leather jacket over the top. Wolf walked out the building without looking back. He only had one purpose in life now. And that was if he went forward to find Red.

Wolf called a cab and told them the address to take him. Minutes felt like hours as Wolf sat in the taxi. Arriving at his destination Wolf payed the driver whom promptly left him in its dust as he viewed his home. Police tape surrounded the building but Wolf ignored it all as he stepped in. Walking through the building brought all the memories back. The good, the bad and the tragic. Continuing through the house Wolf noticed dimly that Cassandra was no longer on the kitchen floor and the blood was now cleaned up. Not like it mattered to Wolf he still wouldn't be able to live in this house ever again.

Walking to the garage Wolf walked towards a set of shelves that were covered with clutter of all sorts. Pushing it to the side with a single minded purpose he searched for something located near the back. Finding the object he was searching for Wolf stepped back holding a dusty metal box. God he wished this day had never come to open this box, but it had.

Placing it on the floor, Wolf flicked the catch open and removed the lid which squealed in protest after not moving in so long. In the box was a pair of guns, two Desert Eagles with enough ammunition to fight off a zombie apocalypse. A special grenade. A large roll of cash sat there too easily ten thousand in notes. A belt that could holster his two guns that he had engraved with the names _Sin_ and _Justice_.

Belting on the holster he placed his guns _Sin_ and _Justice_ in their respectable positions. Reaching into the box yielded one more object one of Wolf's own design. A wickedly sharp knife was revealed with a large black hilt and what seemed to be two separate blades coming out. The engraving _Zeus_ would not be lost on those that felt its wrath. The blade could be turned on and act like a high class _killing_ tazer. When active the lightning would arc between the two blades and could even jump onto enemies if it misses delivering a nasty shock.

Placing the blade in a special rubber holder in his belt Wolf stood up and walked out without looking back. Just as he was about to get into his car a low whine caught his attention. A large shape stepped out of some bushes revealing a dirty and droopy looking Shadow. Eyes softening for a moment Wolf stepped over to the dog and patted her before opening the passenger door so she could get in.

It was 2am when Wolf arrived at the station that was no accident. At that time is when the body is at its least responsive and is the prime time for underworld activities to happen. Taking a deep breath Wolf stepped from the car and approached the building slowly as to arouse little suspicion. Upon entering however he was a being with predator moves. Darting from corridor to corridor with no sound and spinning into tight spots to move out of the sight of those walking the corridors.

After managing to slip by everyone Wolf reached the place he needed to be. A sign read on the door "Warning Authorised Personnel only, dangerous chemicals in use". Walking through the door that gave no sound on its well oiled hinges he began his search. Typing onto a computer Wolf looked for a certain file one on Bad Forest Company, the candy anyway.

Minutes passed as Wolf searched until the file he needed pinged into existence in front of him.

Bad Forest Company- Candy

Drugs testing- Positive

Positive for

-Ecstasy (6%)

-Heroin (5%)

-Crystal Meth-Ice (9%)

-LSD (14%)

Wolf looked at the results with hard eyes his worst fears realised. But his path to finding Red was clear. Bad Forest Company were lacing their candy with drugs as to get everyone who has one addicted. It was brilliant. Who would suspect candy to hold these things, they would slip by testing procedures as well as they don't sell through stores and those "Trials" created a larger pool of customers.

Frowning Wolf shut down the files and made it seem like he was never there. He clicked for everything to exit and walked off without noticing the little program that popped up asking for verification of Personnel. Walking out the door of the lab and down the corridor three steps was all the time the program needed to begin its function. Sound the alarm.

A piercing screech came from above Wolf and he realised what was happening, stealth went out the window in a heartbeat. Sprinting for the entrance Wolf bowled over any unfortunate in his way. People saw a blur go past and were left in a confused mob.

Sprinting through the exit Wolf saw his colleagues Sarge, Grim and Show bags all making their way towards the alarm. They all stopped shocked when they saw Wolf barrel past them and into a car and start screeching away. Seconds later they made the connection. Wolf was the info thief. 'Fuck!' shouted Sarge as he saw the implications this would undoubtedly cause.

Wolf was gone before anyone could even begin to chase him. Shadows head lolled out the window panting in the 130km winds. Eyes stuck to the road Wolf only thought of his destination. Bad Forest Company, which would in turn lead him to Red.

Wolf sped to his destination and arrived to see vans being loaded up with the special "candy". Stepping out of the car and drawing both Desert Eagles, he faced the men whom still took no notice of him. 'Oi back away from the vans now and tell me where Red is!' shouted Wolf startling the men for an instant. Before they snapped out guns of their own. 'Fuck me can't I catch a bloody break' Growled out Wolf as he rolled to the side to avoid the incoming fire.

Landing behind a large retaining wall Wolf put his hand up and shot the gun over the wall without looking returning fire. BANG BANG BANG

The Desert Eagle bucked each shot; a scream told Wolf he got someone. Jumping up from behind cover he ran firing both the firearms at anyone he could see. Bullets flew around him whizzed past and pinged off metal surfaces nearby. But Wolf didn't pay attention to the bullets that didn't touch him only his adversaries.

He had counted five men. One lay on the ground twitching his life away, another two had hidden behind the van, one stood in the open firing wildly at Wolf and the last one could not be seen. The man in the open suddenly went down in a spray of crimson and a thud that could hardly be heard over the battle raging around it.

Jumping behind cover again Wolf ejected the magazines and quickly loaded new ones in place. And charged out like a man with a death wish into the open once more. The bullets still missed as the criminals obviously had little skill with fire arms. Seeing a metal bin next to the van where the gunmen his firing wildly Wolf shot off a few rounds at the bin hoping for a miracle.

The sound of metal pinging off metal was heard followed by the sudden silence as the gunfire stopped. Two identical thuds were heard over the panting of Wolf. A click behind him alerted him as he spun to face the click. The last of the gunman stood near the last van a victorious smirk on his face as he prepared to squeeze the trigger.

A bark was heard and a black and white missile was seen chomping the villains arm. Crying out in pain the gunman shot the gun and sent the bullet harmlessly into the concrete wall. Shaking his arm vigorously the man threw off the form that was revealed to be Shadow defending her master from harm. The gunman raised his gun to shoot the courageous Shadow when Wolf's arm snapped up letting a bullet fly. It hit the van behind him but caused enough panic as to make him turn and jump into the van.

The engine of the van roared to life as the man fled in obvious fear. Wolf ran towards his car finally noting how far it was from his current position. Red and blue lights flashed in front of him as a Policeman on a motorbike pulled in front of him.

An idea hit Wolf whom immediately acted on it. Before the policeman could pull his gun Wolf had increased his speed and knocked him off the bike. He was so startled he only just caught the words of Wolf as he departed after the van. 'Take care of Shadow would you... OR ELSE' Wolf yelled behind him speeding after the Bad Forest Van.

The van pushed to its limits by a panicked man at the wheel screeched and screamed along the road as it struggled with its burden of "Candy" and it's quick getaway. Wolf sped as a flashing blue and red blur an angry hornet chasing its unfortunate victim. Gliding along the road closing in on the van ahead.

Reaching a bridge that could be opened the van sped up the gunman hoping the bridge would open up behind him blocking Wolf from following. He bowled through the attempt at a barricade by the police and over the bridge which began lifting up to the gunman's glee. Wolf saw the bridge raising and only sped up still a solid to hundred metres away. A crackling voice caught Wolf's attention.

'Wolf! What the Fuck do you think you are doing' a static sounding Sarge cried through the police radio. Wolf reached down speeding up in the process. 'My job, what the hell are you doing?' Wolf answered calmly before yanking out the radio and throwing it to the side. The bridge was at a 45 degree angle by now and getting higher by the second as Wolf continued to push the motorbike for even more speed.

Hitting the incline Wolf flew up the ramp before he became airborne and time seemed to slow. Police officers cried he wasn't going to make it. Sarge looked horrified, awestruck and downright angry all in one expression. As Wolf flew over the chasm he gave off the perfect impression of a predator pouncing upon its prey.

Tires smashing the ground and suspension screaming in protest Wolf continued down chasing the van like a dog chases down a rabbit.

Awestruck silence was left back at the police blockade. That was worthy of any action movie stunt and that was without the safety precautions. Everyone who had doubted him making it blinked in confusion until someone got their voice back. 'Well fuck me sideways with a cactus, he cleared it' said an astonished Show bags. 'I did not need that image you bastard' growled Grim as he slapped Show bags on the back of the head. 'You just live up to your nickname, Show bags because you are full of shit'.

Wolf's motorcycle screamed along at speeds unheard of for a simple police motorbike. He zeroed in on the van which screeched into an even more rundown building than the first one. The gunman jumped out and ran for the hills to afraid to take on the crazy bridge jumping psycho behind him.

Skidding to a halt Wolf got off the steaming and hissing motorbike as it seemed to deflate on itself having gone above and beyond its limitations.

Walking towards the door a battered Wolf pushed his way in and began his hunt for Red.

Voices yet again led him to where he needed to go and he listened as Gran talked to the big guy that could scare Hulk into submission. Wolf believed his name to be Woods. 'Just go down to the cargo bay and help those incompetent buffoons unpack the cargo. I will not let them damage them' Gran snarled in obvious frustration.

'Yarp' rumbled a nodding Woods whom turned to the door that Wolf stood listening at. Ducking into a small groove in the wall Woods stomped past without noticing him. After a few minutes passed by Wolf stepped out of the groove and walked in to confront Gran. 'Where is Red' growled Wolf. Spinning around surprised Gran stared at Wolf in shock for a moment before a sinister smirk spread on her lips.

'My Persistent aren't we hmmm' chuckled Gran 'Too bad your on the wrong team you could have made a great asset'. 'Where is he? Where is Red?' Yelled Wolf. Gran burst out laughing at his words. 'He' she gasped in between bouts of laughter. 'Oh if she heard you say that she would torture you into insanity' laughed Gran insanely.

'Tell me' growled Wolf. 'No, why would I tell you when you are about to die?' stated Gran like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Wolf took a threatening step forward only to be launched backwards as what felt like a train slammed his face.

Wolf staggered up and glared at Gran whom was now cracking her knuckles and neck. 'Come on kid keep up, I've had better fights with dead bodies' said a serious looking Gran. Giving an animalistic growl that would make his namesake proud Wolf launched himself at Gran.

Gran moved in a blur that an elderly woman should never be able to do and threw Wolf to the side where he landed with a loud thump. Standing once more Wolf's eyes hardened as he stared down his opponent calculating his next move. Stepping forward in a fighting pose Gran and Wolf began an intricate dance. Fists where redirected, kicks dodged as the two opponents fought waiting for an opening. They fought towards the large window overlooking the street and finally Gran made a mistake that Wolf exploited.

Grasping her arm he used her momentum to sling her into the window which cracked under the force of the flying Gran. She fell to the floor laughing. 'This is one of the best fights I've ever had' cackled Gran whilst cracking her neck again. Wolf stepped forward and lifted her up by her shirt bringing her to eye level with him. 'Where is Red?' panted Wolf. A fist was his answer. Catching it in his hand, Wolf immediately defended against the other fist flying his way catching that.

A pain lanced through Wolf from his groin as Gran took the cheap hot and cracked him a crippling blow. 'Give up idiot' said Gran with a tone daring him to argue. A sudden thought popped to Wolf he was having his arse kicked by an eighty something woman, Oh hell no that was not going to happen.

Ignoring his screaming muscles and the pain that wracked him in pulses from below the belt, Wolf stood tall again and stepped towards Gran who sighed and tried the same trick once more.

Wolf caught the fists aimed at him and closed his legs trapping Gran's leg and locking an arm over her other leg leaving her defenceless. Putting all the weight over his shoulder Wolf lifted Gran over his shoulder whilst holding her arms and legs leaving her to face plant as he fell back. A meaty smack resounded throughout the room. Rolling out from under Gran Wolf lifted her up again in her dazed state and threw her at the window once more.

She slumped down against the creaking window as the now obvious victor stepped up and lifted Gran to eye level once more. 'Where. Is. Red' Gritted Wolf. Gran's eyes cleared and a glint entered her eyes 'You will not have her!' she shouted sending a weak punch his way. Wolf dropped Gran onto her feet. She stood there wobbly and confused.

'Then you have no use' whispered Wolf 'Goodbye bitch' raising his leg and delivering a full bodied kick sent the weakened Gran through the severely damaged window and plummeting to the ground screaming as death rushed to meet her.

Wolf looked around and saw a large seat with a shawl and blanket. Walking towards it Wolf collapsed on top of the seat calming the beat of his racing heart.

'Gran it's me Rose, I got us some more clients while I was out' A voice called down the corridor. Wolf panicked he couldn't run and didn't feel up to a fight quite yet. Standing up Wolf searched the room for anything that could help him and his eyes again found the blanket and shawl on the seat he was just on.

An idea struck him and with seconds to put it into action Wolf lunged for the shawl and blanket. Wrapping the shawl around his head and pulling the blanket up to his chest he sat hoping that Rose would not notice him.

'Hey Gran, are you alright you look well paler than normal' said a concerned Rose. Inwardly cursing his luck Wolf thought of a quick response and spoke in a feminine voice. 'Quite fine my dear' said Wolf in as womanly voice as he could muster. Rose shrugged her shoulders accepting her "Gran's" answer and turned away heading to the other side of the room.

Pulling an intricately carved knife with the image of a rose in its glinting depths, Rose grabbed a cloth and started the task of wiping any and all imperfections off the knife. Rose glanced at a mirror before her and looked at "Gran" eyes narrowing as she picked something.

'What big eyes you have Gran' said Rose still staring at the reflection. 'All the better to see you with' Wolf said continuing his feminine voice. 'What big hands you have' continued Rose her gaze piercing the Wolf despite being reflected. Could be like Medusa Wolf thought wryly one look at her directly and you are screwed. As he thought this he answered Rose. 'All the better to hold things with' he said.

"What a big nose you have Gran' said the still staring Rose. What a little bitch saying all this to your Gran! What kind of Grandchild does that? Wolf thought furiously whilst gritting out. 'All the better to smell with my dear'. Rose's eyes dropped back to the knife she was cleaning slowly and took on a bored gleam.

Wolf's eyes shifted and scanned wildly for an escape route. Eyes falling on the knife he actually took in the craftsmanship and noted the design of a rose... Like a bolt of lightning Wolf's mind made a dreadful connection and he had to affirm his belief. 'My dear, are you Red' Wolf asked sweetly in his Gran voice.

Rose snapped around and looked at her "Gran" with suspicion. 'Of course I am, you should know that' said Rose whom looked on guard. 'I'm sorry dear my mind seems to be going I had a mental blank' Reassured Wolf as he reached behind him for _Zeus_ his special knife. Still looking suspicious Rose held the knife ready. 'Gran can you take off that shawl' asked a menacing looking Rose.

Wolf seeing his cover was blown did the only thing available to him. He attacked. A sharp clang filled the air as the knives clashed together. Rose snarled at Wolf as the shawl and blanket fell from his form. 'YOU! Where is Gran?' growled Rose. Ignoring the question Wolf let the rage and hate boil over. He felt as if a mist of darkness swept through him. Wolf moved like lightning seeming to attack from many different places at once as the rage at this person. Nay this monster consumed him.

Rose parried and a dance began. Sparks lit the corners of the room as the two combatants darted around each and lunged like snakes fighting over the kill. Tongues of fire leapt into the hostile atmosphere where what seemed to be to gods clashed in a duel of life. Wolf activated _Zeus _by clicking a button and blue streaks arced and danced on his blade.

As the knives met once more Rose felt her arm jerk at the touch. Her arm spasmed as the lighting went through it leaving it numb. Rose's arm became sluggish and weak as Wolf continued delivering blows. Finally a huge opening presented itself to Wolf. With a swipe of _Zeus_ Rose's dagger clattered away leaving them both panting and Rose defenceless. Wolf held a still sparking knife backhanded knife point centred over Rose's heart. 'You can't do it can you?' Rose whispered with a sultry smirk playing on her lips.

'Oh and why is that' said Wolf an eyebrow arched in confusion. 'What did I take from you' questioned Rose with half lidded eyes. 'You took my love, my life, my Cassandra' hissed Wolf. 'Exactly... If you kill me. You won't have a purpose anymore, no anger to keep you alive. If I die. You die' stated Rose a dark sultry smile on her face.

'Theres only one problem with your talk Red' stated Wolf a hard glint in his eyes. Rose looked confusedly at Wolf until the next words sent her into shock. 'Who said I wanted to live?' Whispered Wolf as he leant towards the suddenly numb Rose.

'Goodbye Red' Wolf said thrusting Zeus into her breast. Twisting the knife violently and yanking it free Wolf pushed Rose out the window to follow her deceased Gran.

Wolf stood at the window feeling empty and numb. Red was gone. His entire reason for being was gone. For Wolf there was nothing left. Large crunching footsteps alerted Wolf to another presence. Spinning around Wolf faced an angry looking Woods. 'You. Kill. Gran. And . Rose. I Kill You' came the deep voice of Wood's a childlike intelligence in his eyes.

Hefting a large axe that Wolf only just noticed he swung. Barely dodging the whistling blade Wolf rolled to the side. The axe followed like a hound on an animal's scent. The empty feeling persisted for Wolf as he rolled and dodged out of the way. His mind in a haze. So when pain blossomed across his back Wolf was startled. Landing in a heap on the ground the footsteps of a titan followed and a shadow fell over him.

Rolling onto his back that screamed in protest Wolf glared up at his doom. The axe glinted murderously as it was hefted for that final blow. As it began its downward decent towards Wolf. An instinctive movement from Wolf caused him to swing his dagger in an act of desperation. A metallic clang and the dagger was sent clattering into the shadows and the axe lodged beside Wolf.

Woods looked confused at the lack of blood. Wolf reached into his jacket and withdrew his final card. The grenade. 'Oi ugly' yelled Wolf as he felt his life continued to leak from the wound in his back. 'If I'm going down you are going with me' he growled. With those words said Wolf yanked the pin.

Seconds became hours and a second before the explosion rocked the building a shadowy figure leant over Wolf. Death smiled at Wolf like an old friend. Reaching a numb hand towards death Wolf spoke his final words. 'Take me to her...' with those whispered words Death embraced Wolf as the fiery light exploded outwards.

Wolf was no more.

_**Tada there are some elements of the original in there... tho not many. Anyway hope you enjoyed it give me a review so I can improve :) **_


End file.
